Jenny Hayden
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film charactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Karen Iseley Starman: Starscape (Part 1) | continuity = Starman | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Chequamegon Bay, Wisconsin | known relatives = Scott Hayden, Sr. Scott Hayden, Jr. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Starman (1984) | final appearance = "Starscape (Part 2)" | actor = Karen Allen Erin Gray }} Jenny Hayden is a fictional housewife and the leading female character in the 1984 science fiction film Starman. In the film, she was played by actress Karen Allen. The character also made two appearances in the Starman television series in 1987. Appearing in the two-part "Starscape" episode, this version of Jenny was played by former Buck Rogers in the 25th Century actress Erin Gray. Biography Jenny Hayden lived in Chequamegon Bay, Wisconsin with her husband, a house painter named Scott Hayden. Scott Hayden died, but Jenny found herself reunited with his image when an incorporeal alien ball of light cloned his form. The "Starman" showed Jenny three silver spheres from his homeworld and coerced her into taking him to Arizona. Horrified, Jenny tried to escape from him, and even begged Scott to shoot her with a gun. However, as the Starman continued to evolve, he convinced Jenny that he was not an inherently violent person, and genuinely intended her no harm. Despite this, he believed that humanity was too savage to his liking, and Jenny had to convince him that not all human beings were aggressive. Jenny accompanied Scott to Arizona, where he had arranged to be picked up by his fellow aliens. Jenny was still his unwilling accomplice, and again tried to escape. Hoping to alleviate his dependence upon her, Jenny taught the Starman how to drive and even how to use credit cards. as Jenny on the Starman TV series.]] Jenny and the Starman became involved in several more harrowing adventures including evading pursuing police officers. One of them however, shot Jenny and the Starman had to use his miraculous abilities to heal her. Once they were safely way, the two took refuge in a railroad boxcar and had sex. The following morning, the Starman told Jenny that he had impregnated her. Jenny told him that she was infertile and that she could not possibly be pregnant, but the Starman insisted that this was so. Jenny and the Starman had more dangerous encounters with members of the United States military apparatus, as U.S. Army helicopters pursued them to Barrington Crater, Arizona. The alien retrieval ship that the Starman had been expecting arrived, and Jenny asked to return to his world with him. He told her that she would die on his world, but left her a silver sphere, promising her that their child would know what to do with it. At which point, the Starman boarded his craft and disappeared. Starman (1984) Jenny gave birth to her son, whom she named Scott Junior. Through a series of events, Scott was put up for adoption and Jenny disappeared. She was reunited with her son fifteen years later in Arizona when Scott used the silver sphere to track her down. Moreover, the Starman had returned as well, only this time he had taken on the form of a dead photojournalist named Paul Forrester. Starman: Starscape (Part 1) Jenny initially found it difficult to believe the identity of her new love, but they reaffirmed their bond and focuses on protecting Scott. George Fox, who had spent the better part of his career in pursuit of the alien, captured both father and son, but with the timely arrival of Jenny's brother, succeeded in escaping from the Air Force laboratory. Jenny remained with Paul and Scott to be together as a family. Starman: Starscape (Part 2) Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * References ---- Category:Erin Gray Category:Karen Allen Category:Characters with biographies